knight in corduroy armor
by Camberleigh Fauconbridge
Summary: AU. "Oh, I see what's going on. You're in love with Miss Woods, and you want to be her knight in—" he sneered "—corduroy armor so she'll forget about her engaged stud Huntington and fall for you. How delightfully middle school your life has become. I'll leave you to your hormonal love triangle." An offstage scene. Oneshot.


**Title**: _knight in corduroy armor_

**Author**: Camberleigh Fauconbridge

**Rating**: PG - 13 / T

**Pairings**: referenced Emmett/Elle

**Summary**: AU. "Oh, I see what's going on. You're in love with Miss Woods, and you want be her knight in—" he sneered "—_corduroy_ armor so she'll forget about her engaged stud Huntington and fall for you. How delightfully middle school your life has become. I'll leave you to your hormonal love triangle." An offstage scene. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: _Legally Blonde_ is the property of Laurence O'Keefe and Nell Benjamin. No money is being made off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

oOo

It felt good, certainly, to pound on the door of Callahan's office. It let off steam, and let Emmett clear his head a bit so he could think. Although the most satisfaction would come from beating Callahan to a pulp.

The door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed Callahan, who sighed at the sight of Emmett. "Really, Emmett, there's no need to—"

"How dare you touch Elle."

Callahan seemed to take a step back. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

The all too familiar feigned innocence came back. "I'm afraid I don't." He turned his back on Emmett and went back into the office, sitting behind the desk and picking up a half empty glass of whiskey.

"Elle is a smart, capable woman who saved us all with the case and who deserves to be in the legal team just as much as everyone else, and you have the— the _audacity_ to _use_ her the entire time—"

"Oh be reasonable, Emmett, she is never going to be true lawyer material! I put her in the legal team as a joke—"

"And to cop a feel when you felt the need because Vivienne and Enid weren't interesting enough?"

Callahan was silent for several moments, and ignored Emmett to empty the glass. "Isn't it a little unlike you to be crude?"

"Isn't it a little unlike you to use students as convenient sex partners?"

"Oh, so you're going this route—"

Emmett slammed his fist on the desk, forcing Callahan to finally look at him. "I will _not_ let you use Elle like that. Or anyone like that. How many students have you slept with because you're bored with your wife—"

"That's none of your concern!"

"It _is_ my concern if you're going to hurt her!"

Callahan looked at Emmett, considering him, and had the nerve to laugh. "Oh. Oh, I see what's going on. You're in love with Miss Woods, and you want be her knight in—" he sneered "—_corduroy_ armor so she'll forget about her engaged stud Huntington and fall for you. How delightfully middle school your life has become. I'll leave you to your hormonal love triangle—"

Emmett punched Callahan, hard, enough so his chair spun. The empty glass, Callahan's grip loosened in surprise, flew out of his hand and shattered. There was a red mark on the side of Callahan's nose and part of his cheek.

"You hurt her! You destroyed her hope of advancing in a law career, you made her feel like a failure and drop out school— _she trusted you_ and all along you were _using_ her!"

The office was silent. Emmett tried to control his breathing and stopping his brain from whirling into a blind _attack Callahan again _impulse. Callahan raised one hand and gingerly pressed against his bruise.

"Now look what you've done, Emmett." Callahan spoke quietly. "Assaulting a professor... I could press charges, you know. You'd be no help to your beloved in prison."

Emmett could see no way he could be victorious here. "Say Elle was staying to finish the case," he questioned, feeling weary. "Would you still be thinking of her as a potential..."

"As a potential fuck? Probably. Oh, don't look so scandalized, Emmett, I can be crude too. But yes, I think so. If she had been a bit smarter she would have realized the possibilities. It's obvious what you see in her; she can be quite the charmer if she had only put effort into it. She could have had a good position. If she had agreed."

"If you touch her again— if you seek her out and... _seduce_ her—"

"You'll what, take me to court? Imprison me for life so you can battle Huntington for her heart with me out of the way? You seem to forget that I hold all the power here. With Miss Woods gone, you have no evidence."

Rule 3.03.

Callahan was still talking. "I think we can both agree that our little confrontation doesn't leave this room, hmmm? You still want your job. You still want a chance to win Miss Woods. You don't want to disappoint everyone, now do you?" Emmett didn't reply to Callahan, but it seemed to be answer enough. "You can show yourself out, Emmett, you know the way."

It felt like defeat to turn and go to the door, knowing that Callahan was watching him leave with the customary self-satisfied smirk. Why was he still working for Callahan? It was a question that seemed to only drain him of energy.

At the door, he turned.

"I quit."

Callahan scoffed. "You're not quitting. You can't get anywhere in life without me, and you know that."

The door clicking shut behind Emmett was the only answer.


End file.
